


Honey, What Color?

by Feyatsirk



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Btm!Minhyun isnt a suggested tag and that makes me very sad lol, Edging, M/M, Smut, Subspace, This fandom needs to appreciate this dynamic more, bottom!minhyun, dirty talking, heavy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Jonghyun throws Minhyun into subspace after one too many edges, and one too many direct thrusts to a certain little bundle of nerves. Oops.





	Honey, What Color?

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write bottom!Minhyun, I just had to. I'll probably write another. Especially cause I can and the fandom needs more of this. This almost went into the drabble collection since it's short but, nah I thought it deserved it's own post. 
> 
> As always, unbeta'd, unedited, grammar mistakes or errors are 100% mine, yall should be used to it by now. Enjoy you pervs~ ;)

Jonghyun watched as Minhyun arched up off the bed, his hands gripping at the ropes holding his hands to the headboard. Smirking, he brings the vibrator closer to him, holding it near his ear before bringing it down, running it over his nipples causing him to groan before moving farther south. Circling his dick with it and running it down near his entrance before pressing the small toy to his perineum; laughing softly as Minhyun swears and pulls his legs together, Jonghyun blocking them as he sits between his thighs.

“You really thought I’d allow that?” He tsks and presses the toy directly against his tip and laughs as he squirms and arches. Minhyun begging Jonghyun to let him release, Jonghyun hums and runs a finger down his dick that’s now quite dark, the tip turning red from being overstimulated without release. Jonghyun shrugs and strokes him a few times, reveling in the moans and groans he gives him. Minhyun’s thighs shaking as Jonghyun pulls his hand away, denying his release for a third time. Glancing at his face, Jonghyun’s pleased to see the blindfold becoming wet with tears. Minhyun hands gripping and releasing the rope as he tries to will his release to happen by tensing and pushing his hips up. Jonghyun raising an eyebrow at that and pushing down on his hips, pinching spots on his thighs causing him to yelp and pant slightly.

“You promised you’d be good today.”

“I need to cum, Jjuya.” Jonghyun shakes his head despite the fact Minhyun can’t see and moves back to push his legs up, nearly bending him in half as he holds Minhyun’s ankles in one hand so he can use the other. Bringing his hand down harshly to spank him on the fading red marks from earlier. Minhyun screams in surprise and babbles his apologies and begging, saying he’ll behave, he didn’t mean to. Jonghyun tsks and pushes one of his fingers into Minhyun’s entrance, the other having been fingered earlier and was still loose. Minhyun’s head tipping back as he moans, the tears having now soaked most of the lower half of his blindfold; Jonghyun smiles and presses two more fingers in, angling them to find his prostate before fingering him and deliberately rubbing it every time. Minhyun arching sharply and screaming. Jonghyun having to drop his legs so he can cover the others mouth.

“If you don’t stay a bit quieter, I’m leaving you here with a toy on low. Do you understand?” Minhyun nods as he gasps, the entirety of his body trembling from needing release. Jonghyun pulls the blindfold off and chuckles when he flinches from the light, his eyes slightly red lined from his tears.

“Now I can see that beautiful face of yours when I push into you.” He feels Minhyun clench around his fingers and smirks.

“Oh? You like that thought, huh?” Minhyun bites his lip and looks at the ceiling, trying not to give it away otherwise Jonghyun may not fuck him. He glances at him when he leans over him, kissing him once before leaning near his ear to whisper.

“You want me to fuck you senseless, finally let you release after so long. Maybe I’ll fuck you even longer, push you even further into overstimulation. You’re still clenching around me and now I can feel your cock twitch against my stomach.” Jonghyun moves back a bit so he can look him in the eye and smiles.

“Do you want me to fuck you into this mattress till you lose your precious voice?”  Minhyun stares as he processes what he just asked and nods.

“P-Please. Fuck me senseless, Jonghyun.” Jonghyun groans a bit at the fact he used his full name and moves back removing his fingers and bending the other nearly in half again as he pushes inside him painfully slow. Minhyun whimpering and panting as he grips the ropes again, pulling himself just slightly before letting go and moaning. Jonghyun holding the back of his thighs as he thrusts into him, looking down for a moment before looking at Minhyun’s face. The other flushed red down to his chest, eyelashes stuck together from the tears earlier and lips, parted and bitten and kissed raw. Jonghyun wondering if they look a bit larger than normal and smirks a bit. He’ll have to put ‘face fucking Minhyun’ on his to-do list next weekend.  Leaning forward, hands still gripping his thighs, he kisses him. The other moaning softly into the kiss but kissing back automatically. Jonghyun breaking the kiss to move down and leave dark hickeys on his throat and chest before sitting up again. Pounding into his harder as Minhyun’s moans grow into slight screams; smirking know he’ll have a raw voice tomorrow if not gone entirely. Having to explain to their manager why he can’t perform despite not being sick. He chuckled and pulls out to the tip, jerking his hips a few times directly into his prostate. Laughing when he arches sharply again and cums. Somehow managing to get his own cum on his neck and cheek. His dick leaking and dribbling cum with every hard thrust. Jonghyun reaches down and strokes him, rubbing the palm of his hand harshly over the tip of his dick and listens to him whine loudly, and try to squirm unable to due to Jonghyun holding him still and because of his dick inside him. Minhyun mumbling that it’s too much. Jonghyun tsks and moves slightly so he can spank his ass once.

“Selfish brat, you got your release, but I can’t have mine?” Minhyun’s dick gives a slight twitch at that and Jonghyun laughs, continuing to stroke him. Thrusting faster and more precise to chase him own orgasm, unsurprised when Minhyun’s dick gives another orgasm. Minhyun’s eyes squeezed shut as he continues to moan, his moans growing softer as Jonghyun feels his own orgasm coming; pushing both his hands against Minhyun’s thighs, he pushes them, so his knees touch his shoulders and pounds into him. Jonghyun giving one last hard thrust as he cums inside the other. Panting himself as he gives a few extra thrusts, he pulls out gently and settles his legs down, gently rubbing the junction of his legs and hip before moving up to untie Minhyun, kissing his cheek. Rubbing his wrists gently and whispering sweet nothings before laying beside him and stroking his hair; occasionally kissing his cheek before smiling at him blinking his eyes a few times. Clearly still dazed as he comes back from his space

“You’re alright, you’re safe.” Jonghyun coos as Minhyun groans softly, Jonghyun smiles and tells him he’ll be right back. Rushing into the bathroom right off Minhyun’s room to wet a small cloth. Coming back, he cleans up his eyes gently, then his cheeks, neck and chest. Gently moving between his legs to clean up everything else before cleaning himself and tossing it back into the bathroom. Kissing him once more and holding him close.

“Honey, what color?” He hears a soft ‘yellow’ and frowns as he pulls him closer.

“What do you need?”

“Water.” Jonghyun facepalms himself and gets up grabbing some water and brings it back. Setting it on the nightstand before he climbs up, resting Minhyun’s head on his lap as he grabs the water and holds it to his lips, his head boosted so it’s easier to drink. Minhyun tries to down the whole thing but Jonghyun stops him, rubbing his chest as he explains he’ll get a stomach-ache if he tries.

“I know your throat hurts. I’m sorry. That third edge was probably too much.” Minhyun gives a small shake of his head.

“I liked it…liked all of it…” Jonghyun chuckles and kisses his forehead. Stroking his sweat soaked hair down from his forehead as well. Checking his wrists over again, he does notice a few scratch marks and kisses them lightly. Saying he’ll get some cream for those and tells Minhyun to remember not to pull on the ropes so much. He grumbles and says he didn’t mean to, and he did stop pulling so much once he went under. Jonghyun tsks and tips his head so he can kiss him better.

“I love you.” Minhyun smiles sleepily and pecks his lips once more.

“I love you too, Jjuya.” Jonghyun smiles and moves to lay back down so he can cuddle with him, stroking his fingers through Minhyun’s hair as he rests his head on Jonghyun’s chest. Falling asleep shortly after, Jonghyun understanding since going under always makes Minhyun exhausted. They can’t do it often though because of that. Only when they have minimal schedules the next day, and with only one schedule, it was a perfect day to unwind their stresses. Jonghyun eventually falling asleep beside him as well after rubbing his arms and lower back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
> [Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
